Complied of One shots from Prompts
by GypsySoul05
Summary: This is where all my one-shot will be posted. Pairings will vary and will be listed in the authors notes at the beginning of the chapter. If you have an idea for a one shot or a story please PM me. Most of my stuff is Mature so I am going to label them all that way to be safe.Thanks Taylor
1. I'm Brittany what's not to love

1/12/13 Prompt for gleeloversnix …I hope that I did your prompt justice it was brilliant.

Prompt:

Badass Punk Rachel

Hates the Un-HolyTrinity

Plots to take them out

Someone fall in love hard.

Must contain six random words

{ Flautist, Gerent, Lint, Oxen, Rick rack, Varix}

* * *

Brittany S. Pierce didn't like the look on the girl that was heading her way, She also didn't have time to warn her best friend.

"Cheerie-Ho!" called out the small girl as the girl quickly approached. Before Santana was able to turn around, brightly colored condoms were raining down all over her. "I heard you liked to taste the rainbow,"

They both watched in horror as the girl left them there standing in the hall way with condoms covering the floor. Her laugh could be heard all the way down the hall.

"What's that bitches problem!" Santana demanded fixing her pony, pulling on her uniform, and stepping over the discarded condoms.

"She hates us, I've never had anyone hate me before," Brittany admitted. "It's a weird feeling,"

"No one can hate you Britt's, you're only a target because of Q and I," Santana led the blonde to her class room. Then turned around and headed to own class. She'd deal with a punk ass bitch, when she got there.

Sure enough in the back sitting alone, her feet prompted up on the extra seat. Some jock was standing in the corner, rather then risk the wrath of the little punk who's little combat boots where currently residing in his assigned seat.

"Oi! Berry what is your deal!" Santana demanded coming to stop in front of the girl. Only to realize that the girl had her ear buds in , blasting music loud enough for Santana to hear from the five feet away. Rolling her eyes she leaned over and pulled on the headphones cord. "Berry!"

The eyes that met hers where a flat angry brown. No one touched Berry, it was a school rule, like you want to live you keep your hands to yourself. "Ah our resident flautist,"

_What the actual fuck!_ always using words no one knew and then she loved watching them squirm when they were confused. "Look what is your problem? You have been gunning for me and Q since first day of the school year. What the fuck did we do," she demanded with her hands on her hips.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Who's to say you did something, maybe it's the lack of something that you did," Rachel smirked cockily.

_Huh? _Santana narrowed her eyes. "You listen to me, you crossed a line when you went after Britt's, she didn't do anything to you, now your going to have to deal with me," she mistakenly went to place her finger in the middle to Rachel's chest.

Rachel had the audacity to laugh at her. Like out fucking right laugh at her in front of the entire class, which was in full attendance now. Only the Spanish teacher was missing at this point, as usual.

"Who do you think you are!" she demanded Quinn quickly approaching and joining in on the conversation, nodding her agreement, as she crossed her arms around her chest.

"How about this," Rachel stood up tucked her headphone into her back pocket of her skinny jeans. She leaned back against the wall, using her foot to slowly slide the chair back under the desk.

"I'll tell you who I'm not," Rachel said quietly for only the people in the back rows to hear. "I'm not some obnoxious overbearing gerent. I'm not mindless oxen who flounce around as if their flux doesn't reek. You bunch of lint lickers are the varix of my existence." She pushed past them heading to the door as the teacher came into the room as she was leaving.

"Rachel where are you going?" he demanded placing the materials in his arm on his desk.

"I'm heading to Sue's office to sew personalized inscribed "loser" rick rack on all the cheerio uniforms." she said smirking and leaving the room.

* * *

Three Weeks Later

Quinn brushed off the grains of the dry baby food that had exploded from her locker into her face. She and Santana had been receiving 'attacks' for three weeks non stop. They'd been left naked in the girl's locker room, run off the track by a wayward lawnmower, had their bottles of water filled with something that turned their mouths and teeth neon green. The list went on and on. Worse everyone in the school thought it was justice, for the way they had seemed to have treated everyone over the years. There was now a Rachel Berry Fandom, a twitter following, tumblr posts, and facebook fangirls constant updates of where and what Rachel was currently up to. Quinn had secretly signed up for them so that she would be able to know where the little fucking ninja was at all times. Apparently someone forgot to post "Rachel is filling Quinn's locker with baby cereal! This will be epic!" No there had been no fucking said warning. Her phone beeped she shook off the cereal. "Quinn Quinn brought down by baby cereal, #I3Rachel" _Fucking Twiter!_

Santana was doing no better someone had filled her locked full of sliced and diced burnt breadsticks. _So cruel! _"What the fuck did I do to this girl that she hates me so. And to kill innocent breadsticks in the process, how pointless."

"Hi Sannie, what happened?" Britt asked coming to a stop at her locker, spinning the dial.

"Rachel." Santana bit out in irritation.

"Rachel is super nice, you and Quinn must have been really rotten for her to do these things."

"We didn't do anything." Quinn cried out in desperation. She looked around the hall. "We haven't done anything since that one mistake freshman year when-n" Quinn squeezed her eyes, trying to block out the frightful image of her almost death.

"Well she's always nice to me. Where having lunch together today, maybe I can see if I can get her to stop this." Brittany smiled and held up a piece of paper that she discovered in her locker. "She sent me a note to meet her at the bleachers."

Santana and Quinn looked at one another in fear, combined they nodded their heads in concern for their bubbly ditzy friend. Berry must have some huge prank to pull on the blonde and they agreed silently to make sure that they were there to protect her.

* * *

Lunch on the Bleachers

Rachel sat with a picnic for her and Brittany. "Rachie!" Rachel looked up and smiled as Brittany hurried across the field.

"Hello Brittany." Rachel squeezed out before she was pulled into a large hug, that robbed her of her breath.

"Rachie I'm so glad that you wanted to have lunch with me." Brittany placed her back on her feet. "I thought you were mad at me."

"Brittany, I could never be mad at you." Rachel tucked a blonde curl behind the girls ear.

"That's what Sannie said." Brittany shrugged her shoulders and bounced up to the blanket that Rachel had spread out on the joined 3x3 platform of the risers.

"For once the devil is correct, " Rachel admitted with distaste.

"Rachie?" Brittany sat down and pulled the smaller brunette down with her into her lap.

"Hmm?" Rachel said preoccupied with setting up the lunch.

"Why are you so mean to Sannie and Quinnie?" she whispered.

"I don't like the way they act. I don't like that they think they are better then everyone else." Rachel let out a breath and turned so that she was looking into the blondes face. "And I hate the way the treat and talk to you."

"Oh." Brittany said with a frown. "Is it cause you love me?"

"Yes it's because I love you Brittany with all that I am." Rachel kissed the blonde softly on the lips.

Brittany smiled. "I love you too Rachel, more then anything." she promised kissing her more fiercely. A few minutes later when they pulled away, Brittany rested her forehead on Rachel's "I've loved you since freshman year." she confessed.

"Why didn't I say something sooner?" Rachel said with a sad smile. "I could have spent all this time with you, rather then keeping myself at a distance to protect you."

"Does this mean you'll leave Santana and Quinn alone?" Brittany asked kissing the girl in her arms on her neck.

"I know they're your friends. But they treat you so badly. Hey think you're stupid."

"I know, but I let them. I like it that way. I don't want you to hurt them anymore Rachel." Brittany said firmly.

"O-ok, " Rachel shivered. She loved it when Brittany was forceful, a side that she only shown Rachel.

"Good so… you two come out, Rachel isn't going to hurt you anymore. Stop spying on usk," Brittany called out. She began giggling into Rachel's hair when her best friends took off stumbling over their own feet as they ran in the opposite direction.

"God I love you." Rachel pounced on her, "So hot." she kissed her hard.

"I'm Brittany, what's not to love."

* * *

~ La Fine ~

Thanks for reading

Please review

Taylor

}|{


	2. F'd up Kingdon

"But you said that you loved me." Rachel sobbed, her face crestfallen. Tears rolling down her face as she looked at love of her life as she walked away.

"I'd have said anything, hobbit to get under your skirt." Santana shot over her shoulder, as she marched out of the auditorium quickly slamming the door open and leaning back on it closing it firmly.

"Did you do it?" Brittany stood across the hall leaning on the slew of lockers across her.

"Yes," she nodded and walked over to her with a smile. "I told her it was over. Now you and I can be together." Santana whispered kissing the blonde on the cheek.

"As it should be." Brittany smiled kissed Santana on the lips and lead her down the hall. She smirked over her shoulder at the hidden blonde who was how slipping into the auditorium, the two blondes shared a smile and winked at one another.

"All is right in the kingdom." Brittany whispered.


	3. Too Good

Brittany looked at the girl that was hers and shot a dirty look at the small brunette that was holding her hand.

Who did that damn Rachel Berry think she was? she thought to herself as yet again. They were on a break for fucks sake not a break up.

"Baby, you're so good to me." Rachel smiled like a dope into Santana's equally dopey face. It was enough to make Brittany want to barf.

"I'll never be good enough for you baby." Santana whispered as she kissed the diva softly.

"Oh these two are making me want to barf!" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Exactly." Brittany groaned. "Puckerman, do something!" she growled at the Jewish boy who was watching them with a grin.

"Why my lesbro and my Jewish princess are perfect for one another, everyone can see that."

"We'll see about that." both blondes muttered under their breaths and then turned to smile at one another.


	4. Whenever, wherever, and whatever

Rachel brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Santana?" she looked towards the sound of the foot steps she heard. "Who's out there?"

"Are you ok Rachel?"

"Oh it's you Quinn," Rachel pushed herself off the stage floor and wiped away her tears. "I'm fine, thank you for asking." she brushed her skirt and headed to the piano.

"Are you ok Rachel, you've been crying." Quinn asked walking up the stage stairs and coming to a stop a few steps away from where Rachel sat.

"Oh yes I'm fine I was practicing for an emotional monologue I am preparing for an audition." Rachel lied and smiled brilliantly over at the blonde her façade in place.

"You know that I'm here for you if you need anything," Quinn said leaning on the piano.

"Of course I know that Quinn, you're always leading me in the right path." Rachel smiled. "You helped me with Finn both times, one time right on this stage." The petite girl smiled. "I don't think I ever said thank you for that."

"I just want what's best for you Rachel, you're so much more then this stupid town and the people live here."

"Once again you're advice is invaluable, thank you Quinn." Rachel smiled stood and hugged the blonde fiercely. "What would I do without you?" she smiled and kissed the blonde on the cheek.

"I'm sure you'd figure things out Rachel, you're pretty smart."

"I am, aren't I?" Rachel whispered, with a sad smile on her lips.

"Very." Quinn agreed with a grin as she held the girl tightly.

Rachel pulled away, "I have voice lessons today, I have to get going thanks Quinn I appreciate the talk."

"No Problem." Quinn promised plucking at the keys. "I'm here for you whenever, wherever, and whatever." she promised.


End file.
